This disclosure relates to the use of active interposer circuitry in a base die to provide clocking signals in a multi-dimensional die packaging.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it may be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Programmable logic devices are a class of integrated circuits that can be programmed to perform a wide variety of operations. A programmable logic device may include programmable logic elements programmed that may be programmed to perform custom operations or to implement a circuit design. To program custom operations and/or circuit design into a programmable logic device, the circuit design may be compiled into a bitstream and programmed into configuration memory in the programmable logic device. The values programmed using the bitstream define the operation of programmable logic elements of the programmable logic device. Programmable logic devices may be used to implement synchronous operations. In such situations, synchronization between different areas of the programmable logic device die may be obtained by a clock distribution network, or clock tree. As dimensions of programmable logic devices increase, design of clock trees become challenging.